YuGiOh! The Shadow Path
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: Yugi and the gang are trapped. But when Yami's past comes back to haunt him, can she change his mind and turn him on his friends? How are they ever going to get out before they are each in turn divided against each other?


The Shadow Path.  
  
What could she put?  
  
'Ancient spirt seeking lovable body to possess?' that would get her many replies. She settled for 'young girl seeking errend helper, a strong body required.'  
  
Within days a young girl answered the advertisment.  
  
"Hello," she smiled kindly, "I'm Amy Knapp, I'm applying for the job offer you placed."  
  
***  
  
Yugi Muto was sitting in the park, he had called Joey half-an-hour ealier but he still hadn't turned up. He was watching a young girl with layered Saphire hair, play with her dog. Throwing the frizbee and laughing when it flew into the pond. It was quite a hot day so the girl decided to sit down on the cool grass under a tree opposite to Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yug', sorry it took so long. Traffic was terrible!" Yugi looked up the blonde.  
  
"Hasn't stopped you before."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, what ya been doing, ah?" Joey sat down on the bench beside Yugi. The girl had got up again, not bothering to put the dog back on it's lead. Yugi frowned, the dog was sniffing around a patch of tall grass, as the girl approched it with her ice cream it bared it's teeth and growled.  
  
"There's a new pack coming out next month. They were being shipped here by KaibaCorp but half went missing!" Joey looked suprised.  
  
"Do ya think Kaiba took 'em for 'imself?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so, Joey! I think his telling the truth, they were stolen!" The girl started to back away from her dog, she had to be around their age, she looked frightened and dropped her ice-cream.  
  
"Doesn't look like there 'aving a good time." Joey pointed out. Yugi hadn't taken his eye's off the girl. He reconized her from somewhere.  
  
"She was in the shop yesterday, going on about how she knew the location of the missing packs!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ya don't believe 'er right?" Joey asked, frowning.  
  
"I don't know Joey. She seemed very convinced she knew where they were. Maybe she does!" Yugi said, standing up.  
  
"Your not gonna ask 'er are you? Come on Buddy, lets just go get something to eat."  
  
"There's no harm in doing so, Joey. If she knows we can get the packs back can't we?"  
  
"What if she doesn't know and just makes a fool of us? Come on, Yug', lets just go." Joey watched as his friend started walking towards the scared kid.  
  
"Hi," she smiled, her light saphire hair laying on her shoulders neatly, "You we're the kid in the shop the other day!" She was just as old as Yugi, she had large, puppy-like purple eye's and a black sweater on, even though the heat was unbearable. Domino city's most unwell-known park was a common spot for young children as it was quiet. The Park was called Suziku park. The lake in the middle of it was there supposedly thousands of years ago, but publicity wasn't good for it.  
  
"Yes, you said you knew where the missing decks were?"   
  
"I do. But why should I tell you? You didn't believe me." Yugi was hurt a bit.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." he stuttered. Joey joined him at his side.  
  
"Do ya know where the cards are or not, kid?" Joey asked. The girl turned her gaze to him.  
  
"I repeat, why should I tell you?" Joey and Yugi exchanged troubled glances as Tea and Tristan joined them.   
  
"Hi," Tristan said greeting Yugi and Joey, "Hi," he repeated to the girl, "I'm Tristan Taylor, and your?"  
  
"Amy, Amy Knapp." Yugi could see Joey's suspision of this girl, on closer inpection she has a mistrustful expression and a sneaky, michevoius face. Her eye's were narrowed, but she was very good looking. Tea smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us or not?" Joey said, his anger building. Amy gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Will you be patient? How do I know you don't want all the cards for yourself?" Yugi looked at Joey.  
  
"She has a point, but what if we we're like Bakura? Nobody would ever get the cards then?"  
  
"You know Bakura?" Amy asked, "Are you friends?"  
  
"Er, not exactly!" Joey said.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can trust you." Amy muttered. She shot Joey a nasty look, "What would you do with them once you had them?"   
  
"Return them!" Yugi said at the same time as Joey said:  
  
"Sell them!" Amy looked between them.  
  
"You are a funny lot! Are you two best friends?" She asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes." Yugi said. Amy eyed Yugi's Millenuim Puzzle, a sudden light lit up her dull eye's.  
  
"Okay. I will show you." She gathered her things together. She turned as a young boy came along.  
  
"Hello!" Ryou smiled, he was kinder than Bakura, his Yami. He had an English accent. Amy turned to greet her friend.  
  
"Hello Ryou. Bakura hasn't done anything stupid lately has he?"   
  
"No. I hope not." Ryou said, he looked rather scared, "Why?"  
  
"No reason. The new cards went missing, I was hope that Bakura has not got hold of them."  
  
"He hasn't Amy. As far as I know." Ryou said, looking even more worried, "I suppose we will find out when we get there."   
  
Amy, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan started a brisk wall up towards the center of the park, where the green grass melted away into rotten dead leaves and twigs. Many tree's hung overhead and even though it was the peak of the day, the light inside the forest was so limited there was no plants growing on the forest floor. Many noises interrupted Yugi's thoughts. What if he couldn't trust the girl? What if it was all a plan?   
  
'But' Yami reminded him, 'give her the benifit of the doubt.'  
  
Yugi kept walking, the forest growing thicker and thicker till they reached a clearing. There was a small wooden cabin and another pathway. Amy and Ryou quickly avoided the house and kept walking fast.  
  
"Who lives there?" Tea asked as they walked past.  
  
"No-one." Amy quivered. As the door of the cabin bashed open.  
  
"Sure looks like no-one lives there!" Joey said as Amy started to run. She called to them to hurry.  
  
"Come on! If he catches you he will hurt you." the others joined Amy and Ryou as they ran hard. Yugi was a fair few meters behind. There was a man with a semi-long grey beard behind them. Yugi started to catch up as his brain told his legs to run faster.  
  
"OI! You kids get back here!"  
  
"I.... would..... rather.... be.....hurt..... than...... run..... any..... more." Joey said, panting. He glanced behind him to see that the man had gone. One by one they stopped running, leaning over in desperate bids to catch their breath back.   
  
"Who was that?" Tea asked, swallowing heavily.  
  
"Mr Dwachi." Ryou answered. Joey frowned.  
  
"You know 'im?" Joey said, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Faintly." Amy said. Her cheeks red with the pressure of running, "He's a maniac. Unfortunatly there is no other in or out the cave."  
  
"Cave?" Yugi said, his breath returning. Amy pointed to a large formation of rocks. In each one was a deeply cut, man-made hole. In each one glistened a green goo at the sides and each one resembled the other. Each had a perfectly printed inscription. Strange letters carved deep into the granite. The group, excluding Amy and Ryou, gasped. The caves were amazing.  
  
"They're are beautiful, don't you think?" Ryou asked. Yugi ran his hand over the neatly cut hole, it was so smooth. He nodded unwillingfully, as if the cave had told him to. He started walking inwards when Amy caught him.  
  
"Woah! There are many pathways in the caves. You can never be sure you are going the right way. You do not want to be lost in there for Eternity." Joey started forward into the cave next to Yugi.  
  
"Someone's in there!" he started running towarsd where he'd heard the voice.  
  
"NO!" Amy called after him. "That's the cave calling to you. It wants to make you lost!" she ran after Joey, followed ny Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Ryou.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi called.  
  
"Joey!" Tea repeated, but quieter than Yugi as the cave echoed her voice, each time it got softer and softer.  
  
"Joey?" Tristan shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth.   
  
"Joey, Joey, Joey, Joey....." The caves echoed, as if mocking him.   
  
"Joey?" Ryou asked, he looked sader and sader as they walked deeper into the cave.  
  
"Oh no. He could be lost!" Ryou said, slumping down on a preturding rock in cave wall. Amy looked upset too.  
  
"I warned him. Yet he still ran." Amy said, putting her head in her hands. A rumbling distracted Amy from her weeping. Bits of cave started to fall on top of them. Stupidly they all moved inwards towards the rumbling, where the cave finally ended with a oil lamp lighting a single room. Joey stood there, not moving, as still as a statue.   
  
"Joey!" Yugi said as relief washed over him, suddenly his voice turned to worry, "Are you okay, Joey?" Joey didn't turn, he looked transfixed by an inscription in the wall. Amy walked gently past him and read the inscription.  
  
"Ha ha!" she laughed, the group turned thier attention to her.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Tristan asked, his fists balled.  
  
"Ha ha!" Amy repeated, "Within seconds we will be trapped in here forever!" The rumbling became a mini earth quake.   
  
"Then my Pharoah." Amy said, turning to Yugi, "We can be together for Eternity!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he fell down. The rumbling was getting harder and harder to withstand.   
  
"You're mad!" Joey said, coming back to reality. Amy stumbled along with Tea and Ryou.  
  
"It's a trap!" Yugi said. he suddenly had a growth spurt, he looked a fair few years older. He was changing into his Yami.  
  
"Do you know about this?" Joey asked, shouting at Ryou over the rumbling.  
  
"NO! Believe me, i didn't." Ryou called, Falling down as Yami picked himself up. The rocks behind them fell away, trapping them inside. Amy stumbled again, Joey fell into her, she crashed head first into the wall and slumped in a pile against it. The rumbling died down after the rocks settled and once the dust cleared the group could see clearly again.   
  
"Is she okay?" Tea asked, coughing.  
  
"Why should we care?" Joey asked as Ryou felt for her pulse.   
  
"She's fine. Just unconcious." He pulled her hair away from her face, blood leaked down where she had fallen into the wall.   
  
"That was unexpected." Tristan said, turning to go. He faced the pile of rocks and his face fell.  
  
"She wasn't kidding about the trapped for eternity bit was she?"   
  
"No Tristan," Yami coughed, "I don't believe she was!" 


End file.
